Dj's struggles
Project: SAFEGUARD click to open Idea The golden ages of Pyrrhia and Pantala have arrived. Technology is at its peak, the tribes are at peace. In this golden era, the good in things is shining brighter than ever. However, where there is powerful light, there is powerful darkness. More threats are rising. Failed genetic experiments, broken out of containment in bloody fits of rage. Geniuses who use their intelligence for the wrong things, even average dragons who have gained access to terrible weapons. And, more recently, the potential for extraterrestrial threats has been increasing. We wish to protect the world from any dangers it could not defend itself from. Thus, Project Safeguard. Modified These are the stereotypical genetic combinations of draconic DNA and other DNA. They are raised and designed in the lab under controlled conditions. They are assigned a serial number at birth (usually a combination of letters and numbers) but can choose names for themselves. Using this method, we can completely control the subject's genetics. Harmful mutations can be stamped out before they spread, and helpful ones can be enhanced or left alone. Occasionally, a mutation will go unnoticed or be too difficult to eliminate. In this case, if the dragonet hatches healthy, we will raise them. If not, they will simply be made as comfortable as possible until they die, where they will be studied after death to improve future experiments. Modified experiments have a chip in them that allows the scientists and caretakers to know where they are at all times. These experiments usually have draconic features and animalistic features, as well as abilities. They are usually unable to reproduce. Enhanced Enhanced can either be raised in the lab or volunteer for modification (the latter is more common). They are assigned a serial number when they volunteer or are hatched, but are only referred to that in formal documents. Ones raised in the lab can give themselves a name if they wish. Using chemicals and/or variations on gene therapy, we can enhance certain tribal features or modify them. For example, a SkyWing could have hotter fire, or a MudWing enhanced strength. These dragons are less prone to genetic disorders, and some even have had ones cured. The process is painful (but not exceedingly) and either works (sometimes not 100%, however) or doesn't. Enhanced dragons can reproduce with non-enhanced or enhanced dragons, and can't if they were infertile before the procedure or became infertile through surgery after. Responsible enhanced can assist in raising young experiments of any variety. They are given a piece of jewelry (a necklace, earring, bracelet, etc) made to their liking that contains a chip to track their location and engraved with their room number. Artificial Artificial experiments are completely made of machinery. They're assigned a serial number when they're activated and refer to themselves as that among each other, but are usually given nicknames by other experiments or scientists. They are indistinguishable from living dragons, physically. You couldn't pick one out if it was standing next to a dragon of the tribe it was modeled after. They can ingest food and drink, and analyze its composition. They absorb it and use any helpful compounds to cool or warm themselves, or assist in their functions. They aren't actually capable of emotions, but can imitate them. They can instantly recall any information they have been told, and are completely waterproof. Ice and fire harm them (unless they are designed to breathe ice or fire, then it harms them less). They don't need oxygen, though they are programmed to breathe to prevent overheating and imitate a living dragon. They (obviously) cannot reproduce or grow, and can be modeled after any number of tribes. They are fitted with a chip to track them, and if removed, will shut them down. Experiment Treatment Modified experiments are to be treated with caution and respect, the degree of either to be determined by the individual's behavior. They are NOT to be agitated or abused in any way, as this has been proven to lead to unwanted behavior. Enhanced are generally more civilized, as most of them lived lives in normal society. They do not need to be watched as closely as Modified experiments, though it can't hurt to know where they are. Artificial are treated the same as Modified experiments. Their programming prohibits any unnecessary hostile behaviors, but there are (RARELY) malfunctions. All experiments are punished and rewarded according to their actions. Any form of abuse is NEVER tolerated, and any employee caught abusing any experiment will be discharged from the program. Death is only an option if the experiment is extremely dangerous and has had multiple severe misdemeanors. Every Modified experiment is given a team of caretakers, though the primary caretaker spends most of their time with their assigned experiment. Their job is to form a bond with the experiment. Enhanced are given a smaller team and no primary caretaker. Artificial experiments are taken care of by the tech crews. Containment Modified experiments' rooms are tailored to their size and needs. They can be modified in temperature, color, and landscape. Day and night cycles can even be simulated. Usually, live prey is released for feeding, but Modified experiments can dine in the cafeteria (as long as they don't cause a scene). Enhanced experiments' rooms usually resemble a standard house, though this can be changed if they so wish. They can dine in the cafeteria or hunt in an empty enclosure. Artificial dragons' enclosures are designed for the tribe(s) they are modeled after. They do not need sleep or recharging, so they are constantly active or in a "sleep" state (little activity, used if they are damaged or have nothing to do, looks like the dragon is standing perfectly still or is asleep). They don't need sustenance and are sometimes called upon to assist scientists or caretakers. Locations Cafeteria: A standard dining area, decorated with skylights and some plants. It's large, and could easily fit 200 fully-grown dragons. The Garage: Formally known as the Artificial Storage Area, it has been dubbed "the Garage." All the Artificials' rooms are here for convenience. The Suburbs: Where all the Enhanced live for convenience. Its' name is technically the "Enhanced Containment Area." The Block: The group of rooms for all Modified experiments. Tech Lab: The birthplace of all Artificial experiments. It's a bit messy, but the dragons who work there know their way around. Gene Lab: Where all Enhanced (volunteers) or Modified are designed or created. It's very organized and always smells like a doctor's office. Incubation Room: Where all eggs hatch under very controlled conditions. It's dark in half of the room and light in another half. Medical Bay: A massive room designed for healing of any kind, from scrapes to surgery. Dissections of deceased experiments are performed here. It smells vaguely like chemicals. Staff Quarters: Where all staff members who wish to reside here live. Each has their own room unless they wish to share it. It's farthest away from the experiments' living quarters per employee request. Listings Modified: *name *name Primary Caretakers: *name (for Experiment) *name (for Experiment) Enhanced: *name *name Artificial: *name *name Employees: *name (Head Scientist) *name (job) *name (job) Rules + Forms *Don't copy anyone's OC, whether they're part of this project or not. **Try to make your OC unique, a few similar powers are ok, but diversity is best! *Only TWO (2) subjects are available per type, per user for now. *You can have as many staff members as you want, just keep it within reason. *DON'T ASK FOR A CHARACTER IN THE COMMENTS, I WON'T SEE IT! *If you want your character to be the primary caretaker of a subject that doesn't belong to you, message them to get permission (they may just be planning theirs)! Subject Form Name: Experiment Type: (Enhanced/Modified/Artificial) Gender: (biological and/or preferred pronouns) Age: (optional, between 10 and 30 please) ID: (combination of numbers and letters, no more than seven characters) Base Tribes: (just don't use all of them lol, get permission from fantribe owners) Other DNA: (self-explanatory, only use if your character is Modified) Appearance: (detailed) Personality: (doesn't have to be super detailed, maybe a paragraph or so) History: (put some detail in here, not just "they hatched and did stuff") Abilities: (don't make them too overpowered, describe limitations! be creative!) Other Info: (optional) Staff Form Name: Job: Tribe: Gender: (optional) Age: (older than 17 please) Appearance: Personality: History: Abilities: Other Info: (optional) Category:Dj's garbage